1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for constructing a basement and particularly to a process for constructing a multi-floor basement by forming concrete walls of the basement part by part from near the ground to bearing strata.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Conventionally, most basements are constructed by first excavating to the depth of bearing strata and then forming the concrete walls of the basement in the excavated area beginning from the deepest end of the excavation. Problems have been encountered in this conventional method. The large excavated area in the ground of the construction site tends to loosen the surrounding soil and cause it to collapse. In some cases, the buildings in the immediate vicinity of the construction site suffer from the risk of being tilted or sunken. In many cases, the loosened soil collapses and injures the workmen who are working at the deepest level before the protective concrete walls of the basement are formed.
The cassion method is another method for constructing a basement. In this method, the basement is constructed on the ground and then forced into the ground which is being excavated concurrently. Since the basement is constructed and lowered into the ground part by part, this method has the difficulties of accurately matching or joining the individual parts. Defective joints between the individual parts affects adversely the quality of the basement.